corpse_party_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood School/Endings
There are several endings within'' Blood School'', with one being the true end, and the others being listed as normal ends. This page contains SPOILERS. Normal End 1 After Kyoya's death saving her, Kyoko becomes depressed, and along with the fact everyone besides her and her friends had forgotten about his existance, stops attending school, spending her time at the bench she and Kyoya had talked together on before they went to the old schoolhouse. Kei shows up in an attempt to console her, promising that he would support her in his stead. Requirements: #Let yourself get caught after picking up the key during the chase scene in the infirmary. Normal End 2 After returning home from the ordeal in the schoolhouse, Kyoko discovers her parents can't remember Tatsuya, and his room is being used as a storage space. After remembering how Kei had died trying to protect her, she breaks down and starts harming herself with a paper cutter. She is admitted into hospital with a severe case of PTSD, and Kyoya and the others visit her, with Kyoko acting like a young child and oblivious to why she's there. Kyoya reflects that he of all people should have noticed there was something wrong with her before it got to this point, and promises not to make the same mistake again. Requirements: #Inspect the cupboard in the bottom left of the science lab, and let the ghost capture you. Normal End 3 Shun retells the experience of what happened after he'd returned home with the others after their ordeal. He notes that nobody could remember Kaede after her death besides their group, and that it would have been better for Kaito if he'd forgotten too, as he'd falled into a deep depression afterwards. He goes on to tell how Kaito had become unresponsive and stopped attending school, and that he should have noticed the signs but failed to. He talks about how he needed Kaito in his life as he depended on his as Kaito depended on Kaede, and that Kaito had comitted suicide at the start of September by throwing himself from the roof of a building. Shun ends it by lamenting over his own powerlessness and loss. Requirements: #Inspect the lit-up computer in the computer room. Normal End 4 Shun informs the player of the events after Kaito's death, and that nobody could remember him, before it opens to a scene of him and Kaede at school where he asks to meet her in the park after class. When they meet, Shun lets Kaede aware of Kaito's feelings towards her, and that he was jealous she was interested in Shun, making her upset, but he just remarks how he doesn't want any part of Kaito to be forgotten. After this, Kaede's phone goes off and Shun checks her messages for her, surprised to find an old text of Kaito's had been sent, telling Kaede how he loved her smile most, and that he always wanted her to keep smiling. Shun and Kaede then promise to keep smiling, for Kaito's sake. Requirements: #After picking up the wooden board in the biology lab, let yourself get caught by the anatomical model. Normal End 5 Normal End 6 Five years after the incident in the old schoolhouse, Shun is shown to have become a scientist, majoring in ectoplasm to learn about how ghosts work, and why he had to lose his friends. Despite his travelling and researching, he could never find any answers to his questions. His phone from high school, which he'd kept as a charm and no longer worked, started to ring and he read the message he'd recieved, only for it to tell him to take life easier, and 'I'm going to come over and see you now.' Requirements: #Inspect the lit-up computer in the computer room. #After picking up the wooden board in the biology lab, let yourself get caught by the anatomical model. True End Category:Endings